Twilight
by Ravyn89
Summary: Kagome runs into Sess in her time. Meanwhile a group of half demons decide to rid the world of demons, monks, and priestesses. Kikyo, and the others are in trouble and Kagome stuck in her time. Can she work with Sesshomaru to save her friends? KagXSess
1. My Stained Role

Summary: Naraku is defeated, possibly for good. At the end of this great defeat both Kagome and Kikyo find that their usefulness is coming to a close. Then a strange new enemy attacks, meaning to wipe out anybody with unusual powers: that means demons, priests, monks, and priestesses. Stuck in her own time Kagome finds herself turning to an unlikely ally: future Sesshomaru. Can the two of them in their time with the help of Kikyo and Inuyasha in Feudal Day Japan take care of this malicious enemy?

A/N: Oh boy. For the longest time I was seriously apposed to the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. Mostly because I love Sesshomaru too much and like Kagome too little. In fact I find Kagome down right annoying. Then I started looking at Kag/Sess fanart and reading fanfics and… well, Fan!Kagome wasn't quite as annoying. So I decided to try my hand at a fanfic (haven't done an Inuyasha fanfic in a LONG time…) and this is what came out of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I even hope to. I'm not quite as in love with it as I use to. I'm mostly interested in the fan created universe of Inuyasha which is actually much more appealing. But that's the point of fanfic. Also the title of the fanfic is a line from a song by Vanessa Carlson called "Twilight" which I feel fits the emotions of Kikyo and Kagome in this fanfic. Surora and some of the characters do belong to me.

I've Seen Twilight

A Kagome/Sesshomaru Fanfic

By Ravyn89

Chapter One: My Stained Role

"I've always found it interesting. Even in America, though my mom is a pure white woman, I'm still considered a black man. I'm only half African."

The words were some of the only that floated above the overall noise of the reception and caught Kagome's attention. She looked up at the man, noting his bad accent at the same time she took in his dark skin. But on more careful inspection she realized that though his skin was dark it was more of a brown than black.

Kagome paused, not really seeing the crowd of people anymore but instead somebody else that was only half. She saw him sitting on a cliff, sea wind blowing through his white locks as his troubled golden eyes watched the moon rise. At that time he had been worried about another little half demon girl knowing he wouldn't kill her, not even to make Tetsuiga stronger. Not even for a chance to kill Naraku.

She turned away, rushing past the figures clad in black toward the door. She yanked it open, hardly hearing her mother call her name, before stepping out into the late spring sunshine. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut out all the voices and noise coming from inside. Outside she was washed in a sight of nature and beauty, no humans to be seen in miles.

Inuyasha got his chance to kill Naraku. He got it after so much work and now Naraku was gone. Kagome and her friends weren't ready to call him dead – he had proved them wrong before – but they were certain that after so many years they were finally rid of that evil monster. Kagome reached up to her chest and felt the small vial that held the three jewel shards she still carried. Other than those, the one in Kohaku's back, and the two in Koga's legs the Shikon Jewel was all back in one piece.

And with Kikyo.

The thought churned Kagome stomach just as much a month later as it had when Inuyasha had first told her. It had taken all the strength she could muster not to run back to the well right then and there. Instead she waited three days before returning to her own time.

Somehow the others still knew Kagome was trying to run away. Even now tears pricked at her raw eyes as she remembered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo taking turns giving her hugs while Inuyasha watched from a distance. He had looked sad, had looked hurt and sympathetic. But Kagome wasn't sure if she had wanted to try and talk to him at that moment anyways.

It had been rather relieving when Kagome returned home and her mother informed her that her Aunt Hoshi had passed away and they would be traveling to Surora for her funeral. Being that far away Inuyasha wouldn't be able to track her down. Leaving a note on her bedroom window, Kagome had felt a huge weight leave her heart as her family drove several hours to the small, almost unheard of town.

At first it had seemed like any other town thought perhaps filled with more Americans than most small towns. But as Kagome had wandered further away from society to find time alone she found little pockets of Surora that seemed like they could be from the Feudal Era. The Feudal Era untouched by war and filled with peace and beauty. And it seemed that without Naraku some parts of that time might actually end up like Surora.

_I should go back,_ she found herself thinking as Kagome walked along the pebble laid paths through the garden. _I should go back and give Kikyo my shards. But… as soon as she completes the jewel she'll go back to the world of the dead. Then I'll get my entire soul back. She doesn't think I'll be able to go through the well anymore if that happens._

It had been uncomfortable talk, the night after Naraku had been destroyed. Kikyo was surprisingly understanding, saying that Koga, Kohaku, and Kagome should all keep their shards of the jewel. Scattered the Shikon no Tama was actually safer. Apparently with the nearly complete jewel in Kikyo's dead hands its power was less noticeable to demons. Almost like it's aura was just as dead as the woman who held the jewel.

_If she does go, though,_ Kagome continued to think, her feet stalling closer to the graves of the dead. _When she goes… Inuyasha might go with. Then I wouldn't have any reason to go back anymore._

The wind whipped through Kagome's raven locks and several strands stuck to her damp cheeks. It was only when she realized she was crying that a sob escaped her lips. She bent over, clutching at her stomach and let the tears finally escape in full force. There had been times, there had been moments, when she knew eventually the day would come when she would no longer be needed in that other time. But now that moment was coming closer and Kagome couldn't pretend any longer.

Footsteps announced the approach of somebody. Kagome gulped in a breath of air, rubbing the palms of her hands across her cheeks and eyes, trying to push away the tears. The steps slowly halted slightly behind Kagome. She looked up, flashing a smile in case it was somebody she knew making sure she was okay.

The smile didn't fade from her face when she looked at the figure, it simply froze in place. The man wore a dark trench coat, his collar up and buttoned to cover all the way to just below his eyes. Over the top of his coat he wore an old fashioned cloak, the hood hanging over his eyes so the top part of his face was shadowed. It was over all impossible to tell who the person was.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said the man in a low voice when Kagome turned to look at him.

Something about the tone of his voice took not only the fake smile from Kagome's face but the breath from her lungs. She had a compulsion to tell him exactly why she was crying, all the troubles plaguing her simple, mortal, teenager girl mind. But as soon as the man had said the words he strode past and went to stand underneath a tree, looking over the graves. His eyes flickered to Kagome and she had a feeling that it was alright to approach. She shouldn't – he might be dangerous – but she did anyways.

"Did you lose somebody?" she asked when she thought she was within hearing distance.

The man crossed his arms and looked down at her from within his cowl. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, whether he was angry or sad. Somehow Kagome thought he was simply putting up with her, allowing her presence for the time being. As soon as he didn't find her amusing anymore he would leave.

"I am simply searching for a ghost," he said.

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion, glancing around. But there was nothing and nobody around. Except for herself and the mysterious man.

"I'm Kagome," she said, trying to smile. "You don't have to tell me your name but it would be friendly. After all we don't know each other and, no offence, you don't exactly look friendly. I probably shouldn't be talking to you because you could be dangerous."

"Then don't," said the man, turning away.

"Wait!" cried Kagome, reaching out and grabbing his gloved hand.

She didn't realize what she was doing, let alone why, until the man turned. The grip in his hand was astounding. His hand crushed around Kagome's fingers, not trying to hurt her, but making her aware of what he could do. His other hand reached up and pushed back his hood slightly so his golden eyes glinted through the shadows. Then he reached out, running a hand through Kagome's dark hair before clutching a lock inches before the end. He held it up so she could see it.

"You're not my ghost," he said, dropping Kagome's hand and hair. He took a step back, readjusting his hood. But she had already see his eyes, the damage was already done.

"Shesshomaru?" gasped Kagome, her brown eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible, didn't seem right.

"Not the Sesshomaru you know," he said in a low voice before spinning around and striding off down the path.

Her vision spun as the realization hit. He survived. The dog demon, Inuyasha's half brother, the one who had tried to kill her several times and had also happened to save her… he had survived all the way to her time. She was suddenly jumpy, uneasy. How many demons had she passed down the street and not noticed. Were they all as uninterested in mortal lives as Sesshomaru? Or were there some that would get involved for good or evil?

No, she thought, shaking her head. Demons are too easy to pick out. Too many easy signs. Sesshomaru wore those clothes to guard against people seeing his golden eyes, his silver hair, and the marks on his pale face. If there were any more out there like him, which she doubted, they would try to stay hidden, stay behind the scenes. And if Kagome met any of them it was more likely she'd know it.

_What had he meant? _she found herself thinking. Kagome's hand unconsciously reached up to the vial of jewel shards again and she turned away from the spot she had last seen Sesshomaru. _Not the Sesshomaru I know? Maybe he just meant that he's from this time and so a lot of time has gone by._

Kagome paused by a small pond and watched the ripples run away from a leaf that had fallen from a nearby tree. By some childish urge she started to count them but soon felt she had missed some, recounted some more, and soon gave up.

_He's got to be pretty old by now,_ she continued to think. _More than just a few thousand years old. The oldest man in the world and doesn't look a day past twenty._

Kagome giggled. It had been so long since she had laughed easily. She thanked Sesshomaru silently, strange as that was, for her small moment of humor. Then, realizing it was Sesshomaru she was thinking about, Kagome sobered.

_And what did he mean he was searching for a ghost? He didn't mean an actual ghost… _Kagome looked around warily again. She had already been well aware of the graves thanks to her aunt's death. Now she feared the bodies might rise from the earth looking for the jewel shards. Her hand twitched around the vial, one finger wrapping around a lock of her hair.

_Not the Sesshomaru I know… there seems to be something more to that but I can't think of what! He recognized me, I'm sure of it. Back in that other time he hardly gave me a second glance. I was simply the human wench that hung out with his little half brother. Neither are worth the attention of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru._

An icy chill passed down Kagome's arm. She gasped as her wrist seemed to go numb. Then all at once three blasts of wind came in all directions. One pushed out on her hand until the vial and strands of her hair pulled loose. A second gust pushed her back, away from the edge of the pond, sending her off her feet. But it was the third blast that horrified Kagome the most as it forced her fingers to open.

Pain rushed through her, starting at her feet and ending as a cloudy blackness in her head. She screamed as she still fell before her body shut down and she remembered nothing.

It all happened within a few seconds. The vial of jewel shards and several strands of Kagome's raven black hair hung to the surface of the pond for a moment before falling below into an inky darkness.

* * *

Kikyo reached out a hand to the soul stealer, letting the white orb float down into her clay body. Then the floating serpent creature curled around her arm, its head resting on her shoulder. A second wrapped around her waist and she used her other hand to hold its head close to her face. Its nose was just a breath away from her lips.

The most intimate moment she might ever have as a walking corpse.

Save one. Kikyo flexed the fingers of her outreached hand, suddenly remembering when it had had warmth below it. She saw those golden eyes flying wide in surprise and felt arms wind around her when Kikyo flung herself against his chest. Then she had looked up into those caring eyes, the ones that still loved her. She had kissed him, had allowed herself that weakness.

She suddenly gripped her pale slender hand into a fist, swiping down through the air to dispel the vision. Inuyasha was lost to her, she did not need to dwell on it. Her soul stealers were startled from her, rushing off into the trees for more souls. Kikyo gave them no notice but merely spun around and continued her long, lonely, pointless journey from one spot to another. Just something to keep her moving. Something that might bring her somewhere near danger.

Near danger she would have something to do, people who might need protecting. The more dangerous the more appealing it was for Kikyo. It drowned out the monotony of her life, made her forget the emptiness. She did not go to look for death but would have welcomed it if fate decided it was time. In fact she had a sense that now that Naraku was gone Kikyo should leave.

Unconsciously Kikyo touched the nearly completed Shikon jewel hanging from a chain around her neck. It was her only real purpose in life, now. She found it strange when she had suggested to her reincarnation that the few shards out there should stay where they were. That way Kikyo still had a reason to walk the earth and gave her hourglass just a few more grains of sand.

There was a rustling in the trees and Kikyo paused, reaching out with her senses. She didn't feel a demonic aura. But something kept her uneasy and she slowly slipped her bow off her shoulder and into her hand. The bushes rustled again, this time closer. Kikyo debated whether she ought to reach for an arrow just as the bushes parted and a young child burst through.

The girl wore a worn out brown kimono nearly too small for a young teenager probably around fifteen. There were scratches all down her arms and legs and even across her face. A bruise circled one of her blue eyes and twigs were stuck in her shoulder length green tinged black hair. The girl gasped for breath, leaning heavily against a tree.

Kikyo could still not push her uneasiness away. Instead she suddenly felt like she was being surrounded by something evil. The thing chasing the girl? Kikyo could sense anything but the girl. The girl filled her senses, proclaiming how very simple she was.

"Priestess!" gasped the girl. "You must help me…"

"What is troubling you?" asked Kikyo, trying to keep her calm. "Is there a demon?" She took a deep breath though she didn't physically need it. "What is your name?"

"Fern…" muttered the girl, eyes downcast for a moment. "Fern Thornthrope." She looked up again and reached out for Kikyo. Impulse alone brought Kikyo an inch away from the girl's fingertips.

"Is there a demon?" Kikyo asked again.

"I need your help," said Fern, more forcibly. She reached out again and managed to grab a handful of material from Kikyo's kimono.

"Don't touch me!" cried Kikyo, taking a step backwards. When the girl merely grabbed her arm completely she tried to move again. But all her limps went stiff as if cut off from her mind. No matter how much she tried she couldn't move. "What are you doing?" she asked, horrified.

"Extracting your help, Lady Kikyo," said Fern. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak and suddenly felt a mental shudder of fear as she realized she couldn't speak as well. A golden glow emanated from the girl's grip on Kikyo's arm, engulfing the two until all at once everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Kagome did a lot of thinking… Sorry about that but there weren't exactly a whole bunch of people for her to interact with. I'm hoping that this is going to be a relatively short fanfic. Maybe ten chapters or something like that. Oh, I know Fern Thornthrope isn't a Japanese name. But she's a character of mine and some of this plot is connected to her. So I decided to just keep the name. It is slightly important… and Surora is obviously not a real place. I made it up. 


	2. Show What Needed to be Shown

A/N: This chapter took me a bit of time to write. It was kind of confusing because some scenes happen at the same time. And actually by Kagome's chronological standards the first and second scene should be switched around. But I guess that's what happens when you write a story with a lot of time travel and stuff like that. I hope it makes sense. I'm sorry there's not a whole lot of action. This is more of an "idea" sort of fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha that this is roughly based off of. Nor do I own the song "Twilight" that I'm using lyrics from for my chapter titles. However the Thornthrope Clan does belong to me and so does the plot… to a certain extent. Who can really say they own a plot? No plot is original

Chapter Two: Show What Needed to be Shown

He heard the scream before he felt the evil aura. But to Sesshomaru the aura meant nothing. He had expected it. Instead he spun around and rushed back in the direction he had left Kagome. He watched as the jewel shards and a few strands of her hair fell into the pond before stepping forward and catching Kagome's limp body.

Her cheeks were red from fever and her body shook in varying extremes of spasms. Sesshomaru gently pulled open one of her eyelids and saw her eyes whiz back and forth, a cloudy film turning her brown irises a grayish color. He frowned, looking around to see if anybody that might know her was nearby. But he saw nobody. The graveyard had been strangely empty all day.

Just as he was lifting Kagome up in his arms, the ground started to rumble. Fissures cracked open, sending up steam into the air, and a few trees fell to the ground. Dark clouds rushed over the sky, blotting out the sun, and spinning into a great red vertex at the very zenith. Warm air blew up and toward the strange cloud formation grabbing at Sesshomaru's cape and Kagome's hair.

Everything started to slow down but Sesshomaru still cast a weary eye over his surroundings. Suddenly Kagome gave another cry, gripping the collar of his trench coat, her knuckles turning ivory white. The ground buckled and around every single fissure what looked like tree roots pushed up, sprouting nasty thick thorns with white tips. Sesshomaru shivered as the evil aura pushed in on him, nearly suffocating him.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, filmy eyes opening and staring past Sesshomaru to something he couldn't see. "Help me!"

He frowned, gripping the human girl more comfortably in his arms, before launching himself into the air. His house wasn't far. In mere seconds he set down in his front lawn, noticing that the strange thorn roots had not reached this far. Sesshomaru recalled the vial and Kagome's hair falling into the pond. The evil aura was coming from there. He was certain of it.

But he didn't have time to think on that as Kagome seemed to start to spasm into a full blown seizure. A growl started in the bottom of Sesshomaru's throat and he quickly lay her down on a mat. Gently he applied pressure on her legs just above the knees and on her chest. Her body bucked for several seconds but couldn't seem to fight against his restraining hands. Finally with a rattling intake of breath Kagome's body stilled and she lay easily.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a few minutes, trying to judge if the crisis was past. She seemed to be breathing easier and her fever was already dropping. But she looked rather exhausted, her body spent after such short moments. He reached out and pushed a bit of dark hair out of her face.

He frowned and moved away. He would get her some water for when she woke up. She would probably appreciate that.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said a voice as he stepped out of the small hut. "So you did make it. How nice."

The boy appeared to be near Kagome's age but Sesshomaru knew better. His hand instinctively went to his waist before he realized he did not have his swords. A grin passed over the boy's face, spreading wider than what should be humanly possible, showing off pointed white teeth. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pulling off his gloves and flexing his fingers.

"I see you've made it, Bevyn," growled Sesshomaru. "Five minutes ago you were still dead."

"Yes, well tricky thing time," chuckled Bevyn. "Especially when _she_ exists."

Sesshomaru held up his hand and cracked his knuckles threateningly. The boy shrugged and turned away slightly. The red light from the cloud funnel caught Bevyn, changing his human appearance. His dark brown hair grew several inches, ending in spikes. Quills grew from his forearms and his nails sharpened into points. Golden eyeliner appeared just above his dark, black eyes.

"So is this about the time your ghost shows up?" asked Bevyn, smirking. "In the past, of course."

"Leave now," snapped Sesshomaru. "All goes right I won't need to waste my time killing you here."

"No?" said Bevyn, cocking his head to the side. "What makes you think you can? After all, I've lived through all these years too…"

Lightning cracked, blinding Sesshomaru for just a moment. When his vision cleared Bevyn was gone and in the distance there was a rumble as more thorn roots broke out of the ground.

"What is it?" asked a weak voice from behind Sesshomaru. He spun around and caught Kagome by the elbow as she leaned against the doorframe. Her face was especially pale and her eyes were almost entirely grey. They were fixed on the clouds.

"Time vortex," said Sesshomaru feeling slightly silly saying it. After all he only knew that because in the past somebody would describe it as such to him. "As long as what ever is happening in the past stays the same the future will continue to change. We can hope your _friends_ change the past for the better."

"They do, don't they?" asked Kagome, pleading eyes resting on Sesshomaru's shadowed face. "I mean, you've been there…"

"When I went through it they did…" said Sesshomaru slowly. "But it is likely that it can change. With the time vortex there is always two tries to get the desired future. When the past is present and when it is parallel to the future…"

Kagome shook her head slightly then paused, putting a hand to her temple. Then slowly she seemed to become aware that he was still holding onto her elbow.

"You're right," she said in a quiet voice. "You're not the Sesshomaru I knew. Time has really changed you."

"People have changed me," said Sesshomaru in a low voice. "Time would have had me stay the same."

Kagome's grey eyes met his and she seemed to understand to a certain extent. At least she seemed to notice the spark of anger and hurt in his eyes. Likely she would never know, and never quite understand, what Sesshomaru had been through. Probably she only thought of Rin, the young girl he had once taken care of. He had watched her grow up and live a happy life with Kohaku. Forty-seven was a long life span even then but both Sesshomaru and Kohaku had agreed it was too young. The undead demon slayer had finally forfeited his life to follow Rin into the next life.

But there was more to Sesshomaru's change than one human girl.

"You should rest," said Sesshomaru gently. "I will get you some water."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," murmured Kagome, eyes flickering shut and leaning against his chest.

* * *

Kikyo's body was thrown with force through the doorway. The girl, Fern, smiled at her.

"Enjoy yourself, Priestess," she said. "This is where you will stay for the rest of your life."

"What are you doing?" snapped Kikyo, glad to know she could speak and move her body again. Her hand went to her neck but was not at all shocked to notice the jewel was gone.

Fern merely smirked before shutting the door with an ominous bang. There was still light to be seen by but that would not have deterred Kikyo. She did not see in ordinary human ways. Still she got to her feet and looked around. There wasn't much to see except some oil lamps and a long hallway with several doors. One opened an inch and Kikyo noticed a pair of lavender eyes before the door shut quickly.

"Kikyo?"

The voice was so faint the priestess almost thought she hadn't heard it. But when she turned she faintly made out the outline of another human girl. She was just a few inches shorter than Kikyo with dark hair, grey-brown eyes, and wearing strange clothes she'd never seen before.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" asked Kikyo, taking a step backwards and putting a hand to her chest again. Her failing to keep the jewel safe seemed even worse knowing that this girl now knew about it.

"I'm not really sure that I am _here_," muttered Kagome, holding up a hand and looking at it. Kikyo blinked as she noticed that the light seemed to stream _through_ the girl's hand. "I think physically I'm still in my time…"

"Do you think you can go anywhere?" asked Kikyo.

"Let me check," said Kagome, turning around and walking through a wall. Even though Kikyo had seen the light pass through the girl she still couldn't help but be surprised. But a few seconds later Kagome appeared suddenly just to Kikyo's right. "Nope. I think I'm stuck with you."

"Odd," said Kikyo, eyeing her reincarnation. She wondered if perhaps she was the only one that could see the girl. Perhaps she was simply a hallucination. After all Kikyo was not receiving an souls in this place. Maybe her body was "starving" and her mind was playing tricks because of it.

"No, I don't think so," said Kagome thoughtfully. "After all you have a piece of my soul in you," she pointed out. "Maybe mine is attracted to you because of that."

Once Kagome said it the idea made perfect sense to Kikyo. She frowned and thought about it for just a few moments then nodded.

"It could also be my piece of your soul fighting to stay alive," she added. "I'm trapped here and am not receiving dead souls."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two priestesses. But a small creak grabbed their attention and Kikyo peered down the hallway to a small boy with lavender eyes and dun colored fur. It was a small lynx demon.

"You should be careful here," muttered the demon. "This is a demon ward. I think the Thornthropes are trying to play a dirty trick on you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo sharply. She caught Kagome sending her a dirty look. It didn't appear the lynx demon noticed the transparent girl. Kikyo sighed, trying to be nicer to a demon.

"They're half demons," said the boy, fidgeting. "They think half demons are the strongest species and plan to rid the world of everything but half demons and regular humans."

"If they do that half demons will go extinct," said Kagome with a gasp. The lynx seemed to think Kikyo said it because his lavender eyes flickered to the undead priestess's face.

"That's why we're not dead," said the lynx demon. "They'll keep the stronger, younger demons and mothers so they continue to breed half demons."

"Which is why they would keep humans," said Kikyo, frowning. Suddenly the demonic aura from earlier made sense. It had actually been Fern. She was a half demon. After all that time spent with Inuyasha Kikyo felt ashamed that she hadn't recognized that earlier.

"It's a demon holocaust," said Kagome with a deep frown.

Tears welled up in the lynx demon's eyes. Just as the transparent girl reached out, as if to comfort the small boy, Kagome completely vanished. Kikyo felt her absence like a terrible ache in her chest. She gasped, feeling icy air spread through her lungs and body. Her legs shook and she collapsed to her knees.

"Priestess?" said the demon boy. "Priestess, are you alright?"

Kikyo couldn't answer. It was up to Kagome, she suddenly realized, to save her. The once powerful priestess was suddenly reliant on a girl. A girl who had the power to steal the one man Kikyo could ever love. The thought came upon Kikyo so suddenly she curled in upon herself like it was a physical pain.

Of all her moments after death in that one she felt the most alive.

* * *

"Where is Kagome?"

The hanyou tapped his foot with gaining impatience. He had given Kagome an entire month at home. Inuyasha had hope that with that amount of time his apology wouldn't sound empty and half hearted. What he hadn't realized was that right away it _would_ have been half hearted. Because he still thought he had chosen Kikyo. But after that month without contact from either woman he missed Kagome the most.

He'd never admit it and hated that the monk was giving him such a knowing look.

"Why don't you go and find her?" sighed Sango. She was absentmindedly polishing her giant weapon, her brunette hair completely down and cascading around her shoulders. It was the first time, Inuyasha realized, that he had seen her hair down. She usually had it bound someway, especially when they were fighting.

_Naraku's death has brought everybody some relief_, thought Inuyasha also taking in how relaxed Miroku was. Without the constant fear of his Wind Tunnel the monk had little to worry about. But it meant he had more time to analyze Inuyasha.

"I went through the well," snapped Inuyasha. "Nobody was home! I'm not going to go wandering around her time. Do you realize how mad she'd be at me?"

"True enough," said Miroku with a shrug. "Perhaps they have moved, though."

"She'd come back," said Shippo, sounding so confident. Then the small fox demon frowned and glanced at the faces of each of his friends. "Wouldn't she? I mean, she care about us right?" Nobody said anything. The answer was obvious: of course Kagome cared. But she cared so much it drained her of so much energy. They didn't blame her in the least. "She always came back before," said Shippo, trying to sound sure of himself again. But there was small hint of uncertainty.

"She came back because only she could sense the jewel shards," said Sango, pushing her weapon away. "We couldn't do anything without her. Now that Naraku is dead and Kikyo has the jewel…"

"Not the entire jewel," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Miroku, nodding. "She'd have to come to return the jewel shards. But afterwards…"

"No," said Inuyasha, jumping to his feet. "Kikyo told her not to. Because if she gave up the jewel shards Kikyo doesn't think the well would let her through anymore…"

"How very kind of Kikyo," said Sango coldly.

Inuyasha frowned. Sango always seemed to have a way of sounding like a nastier version of Kagome. And lately her small remarks made the hanyou feel rather guilty. He wondered if perhaps that was how Kagome felt but she was too kind to even think such thoughts. With a small sigh he turned from the others and exited Kaede's small house. He needed to get away from the stuffy environment. Nobody spoke up to stop him.

Without realizing it his feet started taking him up toward the well. A few feet from it Inuyasha had a mad home that maybe Kagome was coming out at that very moment. Maybe he could surprise her and carry her giant bag without being asked. But as he stepped out of the trees he saw nothing but grass and the wooden well. After a month the wind, rain, and sun had all but taken away Kagome's scent from this place. The place that use to smell of nothing but her nice scent.

"Hey mutt," spat a rather too familiar voice. But Inuyasha didn't turn to look at the wolf demon. He simply walked over to the well and peered down inside it. "Where's Kagome?"

"Away," sighed Inuyasha.

There was a pause. It wasn't the response Koga had been expecting. But Inuyasha didn't quite have the energy to be indignant. In fact he couldn't blame Koga in the slightest. Suddenly Inuyasha thought that maybe Kagome deserved somebody like Koga that was going to love her completely. That certainly wasn't Inuyasha. He'd given too much to Kikyo…

"What do you mean away?" asked Koga. "When is she coming back?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "Maybe never. I haven't had a chance to apologize yet."

"Apologize?" growled Koga. "What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha looked up, the horrible feeling Sango had given him already starting to disspate, and managed a small glare at the wolf. What did he care? Koga would jump at any chance he could make. The only reason he'd want to know what Inuyasha did was to make fun of him for it. There was no way Inuyasha was going to admit _anything_ to that bloody wolf.

"Now if it isn't my baby brother."

There was a flash of brown fur as a slender woman jumped and spun out of a tree. She landed between Koga and Inuyasha, a smirk on her angular face and green eyes merely on the wolf demon. Her hair was pulled back into a waist length braid except for two locks on either side of her face. She had brown wolf ears with black tips but other than that looked perfectly human in a green kimono. The scent of roses quickly overpowered Inuyasha's nose and brought his sleeve up to try and block it.

The scent seemed to have a greater affect on Koga. The wolf stood shaking, his face pale and eyes wide in fear. The woman cocked her head to the side, her hair swaying slightly. The scent became stronger and Koga collapsed to his knees.

"You… you b-bitch," gasped Koga. "Rhosyn…"

"Awww… How kind, you've remembered your half sister," laughed the woman, bringing a delicate hand up to her mouth. "You, a full demon, deem to keep a half demon in your memory. I am honored."

"Half demon?" gasped Inuyasha. The scent of roses suddenly didn't seem to bother him anymore. Whatever it had done to Koga it had done it and wasn't needed anymore. Luckily Inuyasha was only a half demon. Luckily?

Rhosyn held up a hand, eyes flickering to the half dog demon. Around her wrist Inuyasha saw a bracelet of thorns and a charm of a rose wrapping around a sword. The scent seemed to emanate from it.

"I'll get to you in a moment, Inuyasha," said the woman. "First I must teach my brother what happens to those that do not accept the full power of a half demon."

Sweat was breaking out on Koga's face and something about this woman, Rhosyn, made Inuyasha uneasy. He pulled out the Tetsuiga, pointing it at the back of the other half demon's back.

"You're after the jewel shards, aren't you?" growled Inuyasha. The woman's back stiffened before she spun around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"But of course," she laughed.

Before Inuyasha could move Rhosyn had grabbed the wolf demon around the neck, holding him up. The bracelet moved and the rose scent overwhelmed Inuyasha's nose making his arms feel heavy.

"Perhaps this is not the time, dear Inuyasha," said Rhosyn with a smile that lit up her entire face. Inuyasha felt his face go red and his legs went stiff. But then he remembered the bracelet and scent. Could she be using some kind of magic? "But you'll wish to join the Thornthrope Clan soon enough. After all as a half demon you'd understand what we're trying to do."

_Wait!_ thought Inuyasha, trying to force the words out. But golden light broke out of the ground, twirling around Rhosyn and Koga like the thorn vines of the woman's bracelet. There was a blinding flash and whatever had kept Inuyasha frozen in place faded away. The shock of it send him crashing to the ground. He lay there for a moment, shaking, before realizing the full implications of it.

They were after the jewel. Kikyo… she was in danger! So was Kohaku and Kagome… No, only Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha glanced once at the well before sheathing his sword and rushing back to the others. They could go find Kohaku while he searched for Kikyo. And hopefully, he found himself thinking, he wasn't simply leading the woman to the rest of the jewel.

* * *

When Kagome fell asleep again she almost expected to go back to Kikyo. The thought was slightly annoying because she hadn't felt at all rested after the last time. But at the same time she was worried that the undead priestess might fade away without Kagome. Instead she did seem to actually get some sleep, as if her body was resting in a great dark purple expanse. There was no pain this time, not like when her spirit had been called to Kikyo.

She wasn't being ripped from her body this time, she realized, but simply floating away.

The thought worried Kagome and she suddenly started struggling. But she felt like she was fighting against the strong current of a river and couldn't swim up it toward her body. Finally after a small sob she gave up and let the water take her where it wanted. When a bright light appeared and seemed to swallow her she realized that the "water" was actually time. It had been like traveling through the well except for it took longer.

But she didn't come up next to the well. Neither did Kagome look around and see Kikyo. Instead she stood in a clearing, the grass thick with dew, and saw a cheerful young girl running around with… Kohaku. Kagome gasped, eyes wide, as she recognized the girl as Rin, the one with Sesshomaru. With that realization Kagome spun around, searching for the golden eyes and silver hair of the dog demon.

He was standing right next to her, eyes peering down at the top of her head. There was a frown on his face but he had not reached for his weapon.

"Can you see me?" asked Kagome.

"Who are you?" growled Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked, puzzled. Did he not recognize her? Of course he might not know her name but they had run into each other often enough. He ought to recognize her at least as the wench that followed his half brother around. After all he recognized her in the future…

A wind blew through the trees, violently grabbing at Sesshomaru's hair and clothes. He looked up, almost as if he expected Kagura, and rested a hand against a tree. Kagome felt nothing and suddenly realized that she was even more transparent than she had been with Kikyo. In fact the only reason she could make her body was from a strange grey sheen on her skin.

Rin screamed as something pushed a tree down into the clearing. Without a second glance at Kagome Sesshomaru rushed out toward the tree, pulling out his sword and using its demonic aura to explode the wood into hundreds of small splinters. Kohaku rushed forward, pushing Rin to the ground and guarding her against the brunt of the danger. But Kagome was watching the figure standing on the other side of where the tree had been falling.

There were quills on each of his forearms and he had golden eye shadow. Despite all of the obvious signs that he was a demon, Kagome couldn't help but think of him as her age. He honestly looked like he was only seventeen though something about him was slightly familiar.

"What do you want here, demon?" asked Sesshomaru, pointing his sword at the boy.

A glint came into the boy's eyes, as if he was amused by what Sesshomaru had said. He held up an arm, using it to push Sesshomaru blade to the side. Kagome felt her spirit sliding closer to him as annoyed anger passed over the dog demon's face. But before he could swing his sword to attack the strange boy the demon placed his other hand on Sesshomaru's chest.

A grin passed over the boy's face, showing off rows of pointed teeth.

"Half demon, actually," said the boy. "But I can understand your confusion…"

Kagome opened her mouth to cry out before she even knew for certain that Sesshomaru was in danger. A circle of gold energy descended from the boy's shoulder and down into his fingernails. The quills on his arms straightened out and suddenly shot away like missiles. They pierced through Sesshomaru's armor, shattering it, and through his chest. His mouth gaped open not only in surprise but in pain.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Kagome, her voice mingling with Rin's. She found her arms wrapping around the dog demon's body and though they phased right through his body she found herself holding his quivering spirit. She was surprised when her arms hit something warm and solid. Looking at it, Kagome watched Sesshomaru's spirit take the form of a large dog. "Oh god…"

"Leave the girl alone," snapped Kohaku, dragging Kagome's attention away from Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I don't want her," said the half demon, rolling his eyes. "Just the shard in your back. No harm need come to her. She'll be more useful when she grows up."

Sesshomaru had collapsed to the ground but at the half demon's words seemed to struggle to get up. Kagome tightened her grip on his spirit hoping it would keep him from harming himself anymore. If the demon attacked Rin might get hurt. She hated risking Kohaku but there was little she could do, especially if he was willing to sacrifice himself.

"No, Kohaku," cried Rin, hugging the young demon slayer around the waist. "I don't want to lose you." There were tears in the girl's eyes and Kagome's heart wrenched at the sight. She nearly let go of Sesshomaru.

The half demon shrugged, striding the few feet to the two children. Kohaku quivered seeming to realize his weapon wasn't in reach. Nobody had been very prepared. With Naraku gone they hadn't expected a new attack. Kagome choked back a sob but still tears ran down transparent tears. The dog in her arms growled and struggled against her hold for a few seconds before whining and dropping his head to pant. Even Sesshomaru's spirit was tired. Kagome feared that the dog demon's strength was waning.

"Get back," cried Kohaku, throwing out an arm as if that could shield Rin. "I'm… I'm warning you."

The half demon sighed. "You just have to make things difficult for us. Very well, if you insist…"

"Kohaku!" cried a voice from the trees.

"Sango?" muttered Kagome.

The giant boomerang crashed through the trees aimed right for the half demon. But the boy only glanced at it before putting his hand to Kohaku's forehead. The young demon slayers eyes went wide in silent pain before they rolled back into his head. Then in a flash of golden light they were gone.

Kagome screamed as the light washed over her. Sesshomaru's spirit looked up at her, his golden eyes filled with… worry? No, not quite. But something. But Kagome felt herself fading and soon wrenched toward her own body. She felt like she was falling and when her spirit connected with her physical body all her muscles lurched and she lay there, panting.

Tears stung her eyes and her entire body ached. Her hand most of all. Kagome sat up, staring down at her clenched fist. There was something in it, she realized. Slowly she uncurled her fingers, gasping as her knuckles popped one after the other. Resting in her palm was one strand of silver hair.

Sesshomaru's hair.

She glanced up at the present day dog demon standing the doorway, arms crossed. He seemed to realize what she had just been through.

"I need something of Inuyasha's," she blurted out. "Do you have anything?"

Sesshomaru's gaze was unblinking and it was only then that Kagome realized that his cloak was off. His hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull but still just as long as ever. The usual crescent and stripes were on his face and he still wore eye shadow. Of course he wouldn't look much like Sesshomaru without it.

When he nodded and turned away Kagome almost forgot she had asked a question. She only hoped her theory was correct.

A/N: There's kind of an importance to the order in which I introduce the Thornthrope Clan in this chapter. Bevyn, Fern, and then Rhosyn. I'll let you think about that. Again, I hope you can try and figure out Kagome's chronology by the hints I give in the fanfic. But basically the three Thornthropes are going after the jewel at around the same time. I know the whole "Kagome Spirit" thing is a little weird. I'm messing around with new ideas. I hope the character aren't too out of character :S Read and review please! I'd love some feedback on what you think and how I could make it better.


End file.
